


Дивный новый мир

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур снова попадает в новый мир, в котором должен встретиться с Мерлином, но для начала он устраивается наемником и пытается разобраться с живущими в лесу эльфами...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дивный новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: -Wintersnow-  
> Написано на Arthur/Merlin OTP fest 2015

В этом мире Артур находился не больше двух часов, а на него уже напали. Несколько человек, одетых в меховые жилетки на голое тело, размахивая дубинами, выскочили из-за деревьев и преградили ему путь.

— Деньги! — прорычал самый огромный из них, должно быть, вожак. — Давай! 

— У меня нет денег, — ответил ему Артур. Конечно, он покривил душой. Всем необходимым, в том числе бывшими здесь в ходу монетами, Артура снабдил Доктор перед тем, как выпустил его из ТАРДИС. Но позволить себя ограбить первым встречным верзилам Артур не собирался.

— Деньги! Давай! — повторил вожак, и у Артура появилось подозрение, что ничего другого тот произнести не в состоянии. Да и никто из них — на вид совсем дикарей, не обученных человеческой речи. Как они общались между собой — оставалось только догадываться.

Артур обнажил меч, невольно восхитившись блеском лезвия, и крутанул его над головой. Дикари, увидев оружие, заметно заволновались, но отступать не спешили.

— Вы понимаете, что я легко проткну каждого из вас? — спросил у них Артур, и вонзил меч в живот первому дикарю, бросившемуся на него с утробным рыком.

Остальные посмотрели на затихшего товарища, подобрали его дубину и убежали прочь.

Артур сорвал большие листья-лопухи с раскидистого куста неподалеку и тщательно вытер лезвие меча от крови.

Он предпочитал не начинать жизнь в новом мире с убийства, но тут без этого оказалось не обойтись.

До города, по словам Доктора, было три часа ходьбы, но он, как часто бывало, наверняка ошибся с расчетами. В самый первый раз Артур здорово вымотался, бредя под палящим солнцем полдня вместо обещанного часа. Доктор мог бы приземлиться и где-нибудь поближе к цивилизации, но путешествие по параллельным мирам никогда не отличалось высокой точностью. А однажды ТАРДИС материализовалась прямо посреди океана, и Доктору с Артуром пришлось плыть на ней до берега несколько дней.

Подул холодный пронизывающий ветер, и Артур плотнее закутался в плащ. Вскоре впереди показались высокие башни и каменные стены города. Название Артуру ни о чем не говорило, хотя благодаря свойствам ТАРДИС он с легкостью смог его прочитать. 

Город производил гнетущее впечатление: низкие дома, словно вросшие наполовину в землю, узкие улочки и темная булыжная мостовая — его центральная артерия. В центре города возвышался замок — такой же приземистый, как и дома, но большой и окруженный рвом по периметру. 

Артуру в замке делать было нечего, и он, расспросив горожан, отправился в таверну. Во всех мирах питейные заведения — лучшие источники информации о жизни вокруг, об устройстве мира и о возможности подзаработать. Выданных Доктором денег хватит на первое время, но Артуру предстояло провести в этом мире всю жизнь, а значит, нужно было придумать, чем заняться. Впрочем, у него в запасе был универсальный способ заработать быстро и не затрачивая особых сил.

Артур поправил меч на поясе и невольно погладил рукоять пальцем. Ему так не хватало этого оружия! В прошлый раз ему пришлось жить в мире космических отшельников, которые бороздили Вселенную в поисках идеальной планеты для обитания, а у них в ходу были бластеры и прочие технически навороченные игрушки, и меч пришлось спрятать до лучших времен.

Заказав выпить, Артур уселся за ближний столик и внимательно прислушался. Народу в таверне было немного, большинство вело разговор об охоте и рыбалке, но два человека в дальнем углу обсуждали кое-что интересное.

—…в лес, — сказал тот, что сидел к Артуру спиной, — очистим его от всякой нечисти и будем сами контролировать все дороги через него.

— Кто собирает? — спросил его собеседник — мощный воин с бугристой лысой головой и перевязанным повязкой ухом.

— Зейн, уходим на рассвете. Если выживешь, получишь дюжину монет и новое задание.

— Идет.

Артур отхлебнул эля и огляделся, стараясь вычислить, кто еще в таверне мог знать, что это за Зейн. Ему проще всего было разжиться деньгами, устроившись наемником. Стоит только пару раз хорошо сделать свою работу, и тебя начнут ценить в определенных кругах. Артур уже не раз действовал по этой схеме и всегда оставался доволен результатами. Он обрастал полезными связями, узнавал все о новом мире и находил того, кого всегда искал.

Артур вышел за давешними наемниками, намереваясь проследить за ними и присоединиться, когда они пойдут на встречу с Зейном. Ночь пришлось провести на голой земле у ворот одного из них, но Артуру было не привыкать. Он плотнее завернулся в плащ и быстро уснул, набираясь сил для следующего дня.

Зейн оказался высоким мощным человеком с бычьими рогами на голове и коровьим лицом. Очевидно, в этом мире жили не только люди, но и такие наполовину звери, а также гоблины, великаны и маленькие человечки со сложенными за спиной серыми крыльями. Артур старался не удивляться никому из них. За все свои жизни он успел повидать многое, но вот привыкнуть у него никак не получалось. 

Группа наемников должна была прочесать лес и выдворить из него «паразитов» — лесных эльфов, живших там с незапамятных времен и считавших это место только своим. Никому не позволялось путешествовать лесными дорогами — только королям да тем, кто мог заплатить немалую дань. Куда эльфы девали деньги, никто не знал. Они не появлялись в городах, не покупали еду или одежду, их вообще редко кто видел. Но те, кому посчастливилось, описывали лесной народ как самых прекрасных созданий этого мира. Кожа эльфов была бледна и сияла изнутри холодным белым светом, их глаза, словно два кусочка безупречно чистого льда, завораживали, затягивали в свою бесконечную глубину, их губы, яркие и полные, казались специально созданными для поцелуев, а густые волосы спускались ниже талии. Эльфы не разделяли людей на мужчин и женщин, и к ним в плен одинаково боялись попасть и те, и другие. Говорили, что от них еще никто не вернулся. Остряки шутили, будто эльфы заставляли пленников трахаться с ними, пока те не умирали от изнеможения.

Артур не слишком-то верил слухам. Наверняка, эльфам выгодно было поддерживать такую репутацию о себе, чтобы жить спокойно, не отбиваясь постоянно от непрошеных гостей. 

Артура легко приняли в группу, не задав ни единого вопроса. Зейну нужны были люди, и он, не слишком привередничая, обещал заплатить всем, кто пришел на встречу.

Лес прочесывали несколько дней. Поселения эльфов были хорошо скрыты в густой чаще, поговаривали даже, что их защищала особая магия. В этом мире к магии относились с уважением, она была редким даром и те, кто ею владел, обычно имели голову на плечах и не использовали ее по пустякам. Артур подумал, что если бы в Камелоте когда-то все маги были такими, то и его отец не стал бы запрещать всякое волшебство.

А на восьмой день поисков Артур наткнулся на эльфа.

Около лесного озера, укрывшийся в тени раскидистой ивы, эльф босиком брел у кромки воды. На сырой земле за ним не оставалось следов, словно эльф ничего не весил. Он был высок, а светлые волосы действительно оказались очень длинными, струящимися по спине, у лица они были собраны, заплетены в тонкие косы. Из одежды на эльфе были обычные штаны из мягкой ткани и полупрозрачная рубаха. 

Артур попытался подобраться к нему поближе, но едва он сделал шаг, как эльф обернулся. Слух у него оказался великолепный. Артур встретился взглядом с очень светлыми, словно прозрачными, глазами, и в следующее мгновение эльф исчез. Просто ступил под сень деревьев и растворился в воздухе. Видимо, именно эта удивительная способность и помогала эльфам так долго скрываться от людей. 

Артур прошел к тому месту, где стоял эльф, но никаких следов не обнаружил, словно тот был мороком, видением, а не живым существом.

Вернувшись в лагерь, Артур рассказал о своей встрече с эльфом. Было решено на следующий день тщательно обыскать тот участок леса. Эльфов приказали убивать, чтобы они ни в коем случае не успели предупредить своих. Артур не одобрял такой радикальный подход, но вариантов у него особо не было.

Но все-таки, встретив эльфа во второй раз, Артур замешкался, не желая поднимать меч на беззащитное существо, и это дорого ему стоило. Потому что эльф был не один. Из-за деревьев выпрыгнули еще пятеро его товарищей и напали молниеносно, одновременно. Кажется, Артур успел вырубить одного или двух из них, прежде чем его ударили по голове так сильно, что он потерял сознание.

Артур множество раз попадал в передряги. В самой первой своей жизни, в бытность королем Камелота, он то и дело оказывался на грани смерти, в плену или лицом к лицу с опасной магической тварью. Но тогда рядом с ним был Мерлин, магия которого почти всегда спасала его. И потом, в следующих своих жизнях, Артур не мог жить спокойно. Мерлин объяснил, что такова его судьба — быть на передовой событий, спасать людей и миры, в которых он оказывается. Поэтому Артур всегда появлялся в тот момент, когда в нем нуждались больше всего. Переродившись в первый раз, он жил спокойно до двадцати одного года, а потом вдруг вспомнил, кем был раньше и кого ему не хватало всю новую жизнь. Тогда он начал искать Мерлина, который — он чувствовал — был очень-очень далеко. Так однажды Артур познакомился с Доктором. Тот как-то быстро внушил доверие к себе и пообещал помочь. Он привел Артура в синюю будку, которая оказалась значительно больше внутри, чем снаружи, и перенес в другой мир, в котором были огромные дома, скребущие небо, самоходные повозки и много-много непонятной Артуру техники. Тогда ему пришлось туго, но Доктор объяснил кое-что об устройстве мира, самое важное, а потом Артур встретил Мерлина. Столкнулся с ним на улице совершенно случайно, но оказалось, что тот совершенно его не помнил. Артур испробовал многое, чтобы вернуть Мерлину память, а уже отчаявшись, нашел простой и действенный способ, который с тех пор его не подводил. Доктор прилетал каждый раз, когда Артур вспоминал себя ровно в двадцать один год своей очередной жизни, и переносил его к Мерлину, живущему в мире, больше всего нуждающемся в помощи, заслуживающем ее. Поначалу Артур упорно искал Мерлина, но все его старания оказывались напрасны. Встречи всегда происходили неожиданно и случайно, словно сама судьба способствовала этому, и со временем Артур научился просто ждать своего Мерлина.

Очнулся Артур в клетке, висящей на дереве высоко над землей. Он осторожно подполз к краю, чтобы взглянуть вниз, и поспешно вернулся обратно, когда клетка начала наклоняться. До земли было метров двадцать — таких высоких деревьев Артур в этом лесу не встречал. Наверное, эльфы специально спрятали их от любопытных глаз.

Артур огляделся. Вокруг никого не было, разве что на другом таком же дереве тоже висела клетка, но, вроде бы, пустая. Теперь стало ясно, куда пропадали люди, плененные эльфами. Сначала сидели в клетках, а потом… возможно, эльфы просто скидывали их на землю или придумывали другие способы казни — очевидно, изобретательности им было не занимать.

Артур просидел в клетке весь день, сквозь листву наблюдая за солнцем, медленно ползущим по небосклону, и размышляя о своей роли в этом мире. Который, на первый взгляд, совсем не нуждался в спасении. Мир как мир, каких тысячи — в меру жестокий, немного дикий, но не погрязший в войнах и насилии, хотя именно в такие места всегда заносило Артура.

К вечеру эльфы спустили клетку на землю. Артур так и остался сидеть в ее центре, не хватаясь за меч, который, к слову, не отобрали, и надеясь, что эльфы не увидят в нем угрозы для своего племени.

Артуру приказали выйти и в сопровождении трех эльфов повели к искусно сделанному из веток деревьев дворцу. Казалось, тот вырос сам, образуя комнаты и коридоры, и ни одно дерево не пришлось срубить, чтобы создать его. Эльфы настолько слились с природой, что она отвечала им взаимностью и даже, в какой-то мере, служила им.

Артура привели в большой тронный зал, посреди которого стояли два сплетенных из ветвей кресла. На одном из них расположился величественный эльф с надменным, чуть утомленным выражением лица. Сложно было сказать, сколько ему лет — эльфы вообще все были словно одного возраста, — но в нем чувствовался опыт многих прожитых зим. А рядом с ним… Вытаращив синие, большие от любопытства глаза, нетерпеливо ерзая и откидывая мешающие, даже теперь выглядящие растрепанными волосы, сидел Мерлин. Юный и прекрасный, все с тем же глупым выражением лица, что обычно бывало у него, пока он не вспоминал Артура. Внешность эльфа невероятно ему шла, и Артур невольно залюбовался его бледной кожей, яркими — ярче, чем обычно, — глазами, изящными руками и длинными черными волосами, придающими ему сходство с девушкой. 

Артур просиял, глядя на него, и невольно ускорил шаг, желая оказаться ближе, но стража преградила ему путь. Мерлин, неуверенно улыбнувшись в ответ, тоже подался вперед, но сел на место под строгим взглядом второго эльфа.

— Склонить колени перед королем и принцем! — прозвучал приказ, ноги подкосились, и Артур тяжело бухнулся на пол. Он зашипел от боли, но все же почтительно склонил голову, не желая ссориться с эльфийской королевской семьей.

Значит, Мерлин был эльфийским принцем. Прежде он всегда рождался человеком, как и Артур, но теперь судьбе, видимо, захотелось разнообразия. И хотя эльфы казались очень похожими на людей, но все же представляли собой другой вид обитателей этого мира, и Артур надеялся, что никаких принципиальных физиологических отличий у них нет.

— Кто ты? — спросил король эльфов, и Артур без утайки поведал ему о группе наемников, прочесывающих лес по приказу некого Зейна. Вообще-то, Артур не собирался ни о чем рассказывать эльфам, притворившись заплутавшим путником, но присутствие здесь Мерлина меняло все. Теперь Артур должен сделать все, чтобы оставаться рядом с ним и при первой возможности разбудить его память. Артуру, конечно, нравились все те Мерлины — юные, наивные, смешливые и свободные в своей единственной короткой жизни, которую они помнили, — но все же любил он другого, сильного и решительного человека, прошедшего с ним так много, и даром, что идиота. В этом Мерлин был неисправим, и Артур не уставал твердить свое любимое ругательство снова и снова.

Король эльфов, Амрил, внимательно выслушал рассказ Артура, задал несколько вопросов о Зейне и о том, почему Артур оказался в его группе.

— Мне нужны были деньги, — честно ответил тот, — без них в городе сложно выжить.

— Ты даже не попытался убить одного из нас несколько дней назад, почему?

— Не хотел поднимать меч на безоружного, мне эльфы пока не сделали ничего плохого.

— Но твой командир отдал приказ.

— И я ослушался его. Зейн не командир, а просто человек, который меня нанял. Я был не согласен с его распоряжением.

Амрил наклонился к Мерлину и что-то спросил у него, а тот с готовностью ответил. Артур напряг слух, стараясь услышать если не слова, то хотя бы тембр его голоса, по которому успел так соскучиться.

— Мы оставляем тебе жизнь, — громко сказал Мерлин. — Ты отвечал откровенно, в отличие от других людей, которые побывали здесь до тебя.

— И что стало с теми людьми? — спросил Артур, уже зная, какой услышит ответ.

— Их казнили.

Артур облизнул губы и огляделся вокруг. Существа, так тесно связанные с природой, казались чересчур жестокими и категоричными. Люди вряд ли могли причинить им большой вред, ведь на стороне эльфов стоял сам лес, но они не пытались вникнуть в то, что двигало другими. «Хорошо» и «плохо», «правда» и «ложь» для них не имели оттенков. Эльфы закостенели в своем тесном маленьком кругу и забыли, что такое жить в большом мире, полном других существ. Может быть, Артуру суждено спасти эльфов от вымирания и деградации? Ведь не зря же здесь Мерлин стал принцем, который когда-нибудь займет трон. Что ж, однажды Артур был королем, а Мерлин его правой рукой — видимо, теперь пришла пора поменяться ролями.

— Ты можешь идти, — сказал Амрил. — Мы выпустим тебя из города далеко от Зейна, чтобы ты не смог больше присоединиться к нему.

— Но я хочу остаться! — воскликнул Артур. — Мне… нравится здесь.

— Ты не эльф, и тебе не позволено находиться в лесном городе.

— Но почему? — это уже сказал Мерлин. Артур с благодарностью посмотрел на него, радуясь, что тот хоть и не помнил ничего, но все же чувствовал их связь. — Всех наших гостей ты казнишь, не позволяя нам изучить их получше. А этот, — Мерлин презрительно взглянул на Артура, и тот усмехнулся в ответ, — мало того, что не сможет причинить нам вреда, так еще и поможет понять таких, как он.

— Нам это не нужно, — отрезал король Амрил.

— Если мы поймем людей, то сможем заключить с ними мир…

— Нам это не нужно, — повторил Амрил и поднялся с трона, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Стражники подхватили Артура под руки, намереваясь увести, но Мерлин жестом остановил их.

— Я имею право вам приказывать, оставьте его.

Стражники, поколебавшись, отпустили Артура и отошли в сторону.

— Я рад, что ты хочешь узнать меня поближе, — улыбнулся Артур. — Я тоже хочу понять, кто такие эльфы и почему они прячутся в лесу ото всех.

— Потому что не любят чужаков. — Мерлин повел плечом и, нахмурившись, посмотрел в глаза Артура. Тот улыбнулся, надеясь, что это расположит Мерлина к нему. Артур не мог немедленно вернуть ему память — стражники успеют проткнуть его острыми пиками быстрее, чем Мерлин осознает себя вновь. Нельзя было рисковать, никогда больше Артур не желал умирать на его руках. Мерлин не выдержит это снова, поэтому Артур как-то пообещал ему не уходить первым — лишь вслед за ним.

— Идем. — Мерлин вдруг схватил его за руку и вывел из зала. Петляя коридорами, он дошел до выхода из замка, но не того, через который вели недавно Артура, и очутился в лесу. Здесь казалось, что нет никакого эльфийского города позади — только непроходимая чаща, в которой царили вечные сумерки, потому что солнечный свет почти не пробивался сквозь кроны деревьев.

— Не пытайся навредить мне, — предостерег Мерлин, — у тебя все равно не выйдет.

— И почему?

— Потому что я быстрее тебя и сумею отклониться от любого удара.

— Правда?

Артур протянул руку, чтобы схватить Мерлина за запястье, но его пальцы ощутили лишь воздух. Тем, где пару мгновений назад был эльфийский принц, теперь не оказалось ничего. Артур огляделся, боясь, что теперь Мерлин не вернется, что выполнил свое задание вывести пленника из замка и пропал навеки, но увидел его в пяти шагах от себя у дерева с широким кряжистым стволом.

— Ты никогда не сможешь схватить меня, если я сам не захочу, — заявил Мерлин и, отходя со своего места, споткнулся о торчащий корень, взмахнул руками, но сумел удержаться на ногах.

— Уверен, ты самый неуклюжий эльф в этом мире, — рассмеялся Артур, узнавая своего Мерлина.

— И пусть, зато я принц.

— Нашел, чем гордиться. Не думаешь, что это больше бремя, чем привилегия?

— Это моя судьба.

— Знакомые слова.

Артур снова стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Мерлина и смотрел на него так, будто никуда не собирался отпускать. Впрочем, он и не собирался. Мерлин был его, пусть даже пока не знал об этом, но точно чувствовал что-то такое, иначе не пошел бы с ним.

— Мы казнили не всех людей, которые попадали к нам в плен. Некоторых я успел спасти, — доверительно сообщил Мерлин. — Я вывел их с этой стороны леса, подарил жизнь, но забрал их память.

Артур нахмурился. Значит, Мерлин не в первый раз идет с кем-то этой дорогой. Он просто такой сострадательный, особенный, как и всегда, и любит поступать по-своему.

— Так ты умеешь колдовать? — поинтересовался Артур.

— Эльфийская магия сильна, не каждый ею обладает, но я учусь, да.

— Ты не слишком прилежный ученик.

— Почему это? — Мерлин возмущенно вытаращил глаза. Он казался таким мальчишкой, наивным, неопытным, и Артур должен это все разрушить, лишить его беззаботности в обмен на память и бремя особой судьбы. Однажды Артур всерьез задумался о том, чтобы оставить все как есть и подарить Мерлину хотя бы одну обычную, не омраченную великими свершениями жизнь, но в итоге дорого поплатился за это. Он едва сумел все исправить: и Мерлина пришлось «будить» слишком долго, и мир уже был на грани гибели, да и сам Артур едва не погиб окончательно, без возможности возродиться вновь. Это было страшное время, и Артур предпочитал больше не испытывать судьбу.

— А потому. — Артур шагнул к Мерлину и в тот же момент развернулся, поймал его слева от себя. Мерлин забился в его объятиях, удивленный, испуганный, ошарашенный. Артур позволил себе еще ненадолго вглядеться в его глаза, а затем подался вперед и поцеловал. Он помнил эти губы слишком хорошо. Сколько раз он целовал их? Не счесть, но до сих пор с особым восторгом ощущал их вкус и мягкость. В первые мгновения Мерлин часто кусался, зажимался, стискивал зубы, стараясь не позволить чужаку, которого он знал всего несколько минут, такое личное прикосновение, но потом… Потом он узнавал. Чувствовал запах, ощущал тепло тела, зарывался руками в волосы и судорожно вздыхал, раскрывая рот и перехватывая инициативу. Артур наслаждался этими первыми мгновениями их настоящей встречи, а Мерлин цеплялся за него, стараясь убедиться, что он — не морок, не видение, а реальный, живой, снова с ним.

— Артур, — выдохнул Мерлин, немного отстранившись. — Ты не представляешь, что только что наделал.

— Вернул тебя, разве нет? — Артур обнял его за талию и сильнее прижал к себе, не желая отпускать.

— А еще женился на эльфийском принце. Предания гласят, что тот, кто сможет поймать эльфа и поцеловать его, станет его мужем. Обычно друг друга ловят сами эльфы, другие просто не способны это сделать, но ты…

— У эльфов совсем плохо с женщинами?

— У нас их нет, — признался Мерлин и, нахмурившись, прикусил губу.

— Ну вот и хорошо, значит, твой отец не посмеет выкинуть меня из города, когда я вернусь туда с тобой.

— О да! — Мерлин закатил глаза, а затем счастливо рассмеялся. 

Артур тоже любил самое начало их новых жизней, пока им еще можно просто наслаждаться друг другом, не думая ни о чем большем, просто быть вместе. Все великое начнется потом, через пару лет, а то и больше, а пока он будет просто любить Мерлина, ласкать его и наслаждаться каждым мгновением, проведенным рядом.

Они повернули обратно к замку эльфов. Мерлин задумчиво перебирал свои длинные волосы, к которым ему предстояло заново привыкнуть. Его лицо сияло, причем в прямом смысле — это означало, что он только что заключил брак. Артур не хотел попадать под тяжелую руку короля Амрила, но надеялся, что узы брака у эльфов крепки и нерушимы, и король не решится убить мужа своего сына. 

— Эй! — вдруг спохватился Артур. — А если у вас нет женщин, то кто тогда рожает детей?

— Мы, — мило покраснев, отчего бледные щеки стали ярко-розовыми, признался Мерлин.

— Все?

— Н-не-е-ет.

— А ты?

— Я могу, но…

Артур расхохотался, глядя на его мучения. Ну кто бы знал, что в этом мире Мерлин родится самой настоящей принцессой? Если Артур и хотел для него отдыха, то вот он! Кажется, на этот раз их жизнь пройдет легко и весело. Эльфов можно спасти — достаточно только Мерлину сесть на трон. Бывали у них задачи и посложнее.

Не прекращая смеяться, Артур вновь поцеловал своего Мерлина и спросил об эльфийских способах предохранения… за что получил ощутимый тычок под ребра и обещание, что еще слово — и кто-то превратится в осла.

Это был дивный новый мир, законы и правила которого Артуру уже очень-очень нравились.


End file.
